


Lolirock season 3: True sight.

by BloomingBenevolence



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, LoliRock Multiship, My imagining of season three, Need more Levris, We need a season three!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingBenevolence/pseuds/BloomingBenevolence
Summary: A fanfic i made a long time ago. The type of story I wanna read. Levris really needs more fics. It's not that it's not popular, it's fairly popular but there's not enough material cept some really great amvs on youtube, thanks to those people. Lolirock itself needs more traction! Sign the petition for the continuation of the actual season 3! For those who stumbled on this and wanna read it, I advise you to watch Lolirock, it's free on youtube. (if only the comments where enabled like why youtube)
Relationships: Auriana/Doug (LoliRock), Iris/DJ Ezra| Jodan (Lolirock), Iris/Lev (LoliRock), Iris/Mephisto (LoliRock), Iris/Nathaniel (LoliRock), Izira/Jodan (LoliRock)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Something's changin'

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic i made a long time ago. The type of story I wanna read. Levris really needs more fics. It's not that it's not popular, it's fairly popular but there's not enough material cept some really great amvs on youtube, thanks to those people. Lolirock itself needs more traction! Sign the petition for the continuation of the actual season 3! For those who stumbled on this and wanna read it, I advise you to watch Lolirock, it's free on youtube. (if only the comments where enabled like why youtube)

Warmth shone on ‘Sunny bay’. It was peaceful as a blonde melodiously hummed a catchy tune. This girl sat in her ‘aunt’s’ front lawn/yard waiting for someone special.

Going out on the dewy grass with bare feet was always very soothing. Gardening for all these years had really paid off. There was landscaping and optimum placing of each flower. She just had to water it now and sing to it. Easy peasy. Her pride and joy.

That obviously wasn’t the end of her accomplishments. This blued-eyed girl wasn’t an ordinary girl, infact she was a magical princess from another world. But, here she was, sitting on a wooden swing that was recently added to her Aunt’s home on Earth.

She continued reading a book titled: ‘Stop in the name of Love.’

The book is a thrilling historical romance between an adorable royal wizard from the enemy’s side and a head-strong princess. She was loving the drama in it and the realist aspects of the society. She was a sucker for a cheesy romance or true love with a dash of historical setting. She related to the princess with her ideas.

She carefully combed through each flowery word as she didn’t want to end it. It’s a standalone.

This book inspired her latest song ‘Love and Spells’. Plus the first line was a word by word of the first line in the book. It was ‘Through space and time, may our fates align.’. She loved geeking out on new series and books and musicals and shows and podcasts etc.

Plus she liked leaving elusive Easter eggs and references in her songs. In some interviews she gave nuggets of information regarding it. She loved hidden meanings and things to interpret and analyze. Reading the forums was so fun. And the theory that all her songs made a story was so cool; she decided to add mild threads and consistency throughout.

Anyway, they just sung ‘Love and Spells’ on stage a few days ago. Her biggest fan hadn’t been in attendance; the fact worsened because he was her boyfriend. They dedicate this song to all the boys they love before. As in all their previous crushes who impacted their lives. Learning the admirable positive traits of others and adapting it to yourself is a great way to grow better.

She felt all giddy just thinking about it all. She looked at the pink ring on finger. No, it wasn’t an engagement ring. It was a sorta promise ring. She was nothing but happy. She heard footsteps in front. She looked up. His brown hair was in its usual style his hands were in his pocket. Her prince had arrived. He always had proper posture and was a great talker. The boy made her heart flutter. He supported her singing career encouraged her to try new things while he was a stable pillar of strength for her.

She had imagined them getting married. Maybe she’d ask her mother when she visited Ephedia in a few weeks if it were possible. He’d be dashing in a white suit with golden details and a maroon cape. The applause and her giggles. Sealing the deal with a kiss. A warm one like they did by the moonlit river. It was magical.

“Hey...” Nathaniel sighed. His usual happy self was missing. All that was there was sorrow. Iris kept her pink and blue book on the swing to jump over to him and kissed his cheek. He smelt of smoothies and drinks and not so strangely salt water. His usual red shirt was on. Nathaniel deflated clenching his fist not looking at her.

“Hey. Nate, is something wrong?” The blonde said worry embedding itself on her delicate features. She looked into his dark jade eyes, scouring for a sign of...well anything.

He paced around, hands in his pocket and head in the clouds deep in thought. He was debating something and he finally faces her heels planted as if he were a general.

“Everything is! There’s no easy way to say this....but it’s over between us.” Nathaniel said with a steel resolve. He couldn’t meet her gaze. He was about the turn his heel. She thought of everything they had been through together. Going to the party in matching pirate outfits. Having chats at his smoothie job regardless of her busy schedule. Him supporting their group and being the second fan. (Aunt Ellen was the first fan ever.). Her giving up living on Ephedia to be with him. Now, it all seemed like one sided sacrifices- worthless.

“Wait!! What! Why?! What I’d do wrong? So abruptly?” Her breath hitches. She analysed their last meeting in her head. They went to the park and had babysat for the orphanage. The three girls were delightful and obedient. 

Her motherly instincts kicked in seeing them grown a year and she felt like adopting them if only she was older and braver. Recently, she’d seen them more and more and prized their relationship. It was upsetting that no one had adopted the bright young girls.

Nathaniel cherished kids. She and Nathaniel were like harmonious parents taking their children on a walk. It ended with a small peck and a vintage ‘family photo’ courtesy of filters.

She hoped they wouldn’t fight like they had a few months ago when he accused he of not having time for him. Little did he know she was protecting the galaxy. He had given up on them before but again?

“Iris, it’s not your fault. I just got a reality check. It’s not safe, I can’t be near you. I know what you are.” He whispered while placing a hand on her shoulder and looking in her eyes. His words made her an object and had her alienated beyond her years. It felt like a punch in the gut.

Shock must have contoured her face as his guilt ran across his. A few years ago he had said ‘I’m not scared.’ Why the sudden change now? How’d he know?! She turned back time of the Brenda event no one involved remembered it...

“I’d give it up for us! You mean the universe to me. Literally! The villains are long gone! I can protect your family if needed. Why this now? You supported me last time you found out. Nate, I-I love you. Nate, I’ve always loved you.” She choked stating desperately, taking a step towards him.

She was ashamed to be so stupid with no self-respect left.

Her nightmare was starting all over again. He was evasive when he found out before as well. She waited for him to say what he said before. To say: ‘....I’m here for you, Iris’. She thought she’d always be around him and by his side.

But did she ever truly support him?

He took two steps back and looked away from her. She stopped herself from getting any closer. Despite the fact she wouldn’t hesitate to run to him if he let her. He put his hands in front of him in a reflexive defensive maneuver. Was he afraid of her!? 

“I didn’t think anything over, back then. And I hate mind games. You hid this from me for a year! I was your best friend. Your _only_ friend! Plus the main explanation for your tardiness. I’m still not scared but-I know your hands are tied but I have to be true to myself first. I can’t be there for you.” He shouted. “And you know I can’t ask that of you. I’m sorry but it’s for the best. Besides I’m leaving in a few days. I want to pursue surfing and being a barista at a higher level. (I supported your interests from the sidelines while you never asked me bout mine).

But, this isn’t the best place to learn. I want to be recognized for more than being ‘lolirock’s lead singer’s boyfriend’ or the ‘cute local cafe guy’. The distance – I don’t think I could bear it. The power imbalance, you’re a princess and you have powers. This is better for both of us.” 

His voice gained its usual warmth as he came to her and reached for her arm to yank her in a hug. His grasp was like a prison yet it was numbing her sorrow. He was making it harder than it needed to be! How could he say such things in a honey-sweet voice?!

She wanted to scream: _YOU DON’T GET TO MAKE THAT DECISION FOR ME!_

“I....I” She couldn’t hold back the tears, pushed him away while slipping the ring off and chucking it at him with full force. Its rose quartz gem grazed his cheek, drawing blood. She was somewhat pleased but that was so unlike her. She was scared of the inkling of this destructive feeling. God, she was a monster.

She retreated as fast as she could. That was so rude! She wasn’t playing any games. Circumstances had forced her, time and again. It was evident that he didn’t trust her. What had she been to him? A pretty dolly to play with! Their relationship withered away just like the irises he had given her did.

A year ago, she thought she’d never get to confess to Nathaniel or stay and make memories on Earth. She got to do more than she could hope and her heart gave her false hope with each kiss. A little over a decade ago, she met Nathaniel in the park and they’d become fast best friends and had a solid base for love. Or at least she thought. 

She thought it was a tonic for hardships but it was just-poison? No. It wasn’t exactly toxic; whatever it was it ran its course. She never wanted it to end this way! He had understood her in every way. It wasn’t fair! All those years wasted for a lineage she never wanted. Too much changed. After she left Earth, it would only be the memories.

One time, Nathaniel had been enchanted to love Missy. It was a hard blow but figuring it was a spell made it bearable. Now, no spells no tricks just his own thoughts, words and actions. She lost him for real this time. Like last time she couldn’t face him, at least this time she wasn’t confused about what to do and her feelings for the guy.

During that time there was someone for her. She drew in a shaky breath as she cried. But she willed herself to stop.

She reached the practice room where Auriana, Carissa, Talia and Lyna. Lyna and Carissa were new additions to the group but did better than ok. After years of convincing they finally signed on. They both had great vocals and spiced up the songs with their unique ideas. But they weren’t on instrumentals but backup vocalists each with their own ranges. And after listing their interests on the official website they were set. The fans loved them and the forums blew up the day they arrived. She was happy for them!

Auriana has put her long red hair down for the first time and was wearing an orange outfit while Talia let her dark brown hair remain in its usual state. Auriana was shrieking over some music festival. Carissa was fawning over latest group challenges we could attempt.

Carissa’s long light brown hair was in a braid and Lyna put her ebony hair in an elegant crown-like bun on top of her head though she was furious to learn the humid Earth temperature fizzled hair easily . The girls rocked royal wear but they were wearing breezy outfits on an average day. Lyna had a cold smoothie in her hand.

“Iris, you’re late for dance practice. Again.” Talia scolded crossing her arms. Iris had bunked on practice for dates with Nate that was the only way to adjust her schedule but to her credit she never missed vocal warm-ups “For the new performance we need all the practice we can get. It’s the opening for a play and it’s called ‘Rose Coloured Mirrors’.”.

“Sorry?” She asked flatly not paying attention. “I’m just zoning out.” 

Carissa and Lyna exchanged perceptive looks. They observed her enough to discern that this was about her entourage, Nathaniel.

“Nevermind. It’s not as important as your health. Go rest. ” Carissa affirmed putting her hands on Irises shoulders leading her the stairs. Iris halts. Looking to others. “Let’s get work extra hard, today! So Iris won’t have to worry about us.”

“I’m fine. I’m all right. I’m.....” She broke into tears. All faces turned to her all showing some type of worry and concern. Instantly the girls placed their instruments and rushed to their lead’s side.

“We can just hang out today. If you want.” Auriana stated placing a hand on her shoulder. Carissa hummed BFF, cringed at the lyrics they wrote back in the day

“She’s right. Iris.” Talia nodded and her expression warmed to a familiar sweet one. She looked a lot like her older sister Izira day by day. “We need some girl time.”

“No.....No-no. You guys continue without me. In fact, make this one excluding me. I always unintentionally step on your guys’ toes {hogged the limelight}.” She said lifelessly with no intention of bragging whatsoever. They all knew it was true. Iris had never been so withered and the temperature in the room dropped as everyone noticed.

“Darling, call us if you need anything.” Lyna murmured hugging her. It was warm like a mother’s. 

Speaking of, Iris’ mother allowed the girls to live out their youth with Aunt Ellen/Ellira on Earth only if they would devote time to learning how to be ‘princessy’ and be suitable heirs. 

They’d also be forced to tie the knot and have kids. Iris wanted to marry for love but that wasn’t happening in a million years. Cause she just found out true love didn’t exist. Her kindling flame had just burned out.

Nuptials had special tradition and laws. Uhhh... She dreamed of a simple aisle and walking down it with her Aunt. Iris hated being a princess since it was restricting her passion for things and adding unwanted stress like learning other languages. Protocol. Protocol.

She was to be crown princess after she defeated Grammor because she was bonded to her mother’s crown. At the end of the restoration, a ball would be held in all the princesses’ honour. And another one only for dubbing Iris a crown princess. She had to bring on date to the later event. Great...She had had her heart set on it being Nathaniel.

Her wildest dreams where always filled- no, revolved around Nathaniel and Earth. Never once had she thought of how things could turn sour. Not with _her_ love. 

Maybe now just wasn’t their time…They were defiantly Twin flames in all sense of the phrase. Right?

“I was just in love!” She said tears spilling furiously as she flung herself on her bed. Her world was falling apart while she helplessly watched. Her dream was a normal happy family but instead life hit her with two purple-haired super powered twins. Awakening these accursed powers. Actually, these powers had never been dormant. They had never let her sing without consequences. Resulting in many many lost jobs and dates.

She still remembered the day Nate found out before. He recklessly diverted the blow of Izira’s medallion and fell off the cliff after saving them, she was forced to explain vaguely. He understood her. But now.... he didn’t. They kissed and the twins had to ruin the moment by shooting crystals at them and again Nathaniel had to be the hero and push her out of the way.

She remembered how fast her heart pumped. It’ll pierce him she had feared.

To get her mind off things that didn’t concern her any longer, she took out her laptop to check the lolirock news. She was greeted with a wallpaper of her and Nate at the beach when they were just friends. Her blood boiled. It’s so unjust. While Auriana was just boy crazy, Iris was crazy for just one boy but she never stopped others from flirting with her. Well, maybe there wasn’t a difference. That was another tier of messed up. At this point in life she was constantly going through a lot. In a couple of years she’d live a totally alienated foreign and different life on a different planet. The duties might be too much to be as Aunt Elly had been lax, lenient and extremely loving. She’d have to own up to age old cultures, customs and tradition and for what? To please strangers? To throw away all the hard work and qualifications she had stacked up for college? All the experience in side jobs a waste?

She’d have to let go being a fashion designer…

It hurt. She knew then and there she was the weakest link in the group. Everyone had perfect mindsets and they always knew they were destined for greatness. They had ample time for ideas. Grammor had destroyed their land so every month the said princesses were forced to give suggestions for the renovation planet’s kingdoms.

They had always known who they were meant to be. She was jealous over their stability. She loves Aunt Ellen unconditionally and she will always do so.   
Just the two of them would be enough but turns out Aunt Ellen was head of the royal guards therefore her alliance is still with the freckled girl’s parents. She didn’t hold it against her since a contract bound them together. 

She changed the wallpaper to the one they put of their group, lolirock wearing matching black dresses with leggings of their respective colour with matching- neon lipstick. Their silly group, Lolirock. Auriana was the one who came up with it. It’s just ‘Lol I rock’ without any space. Kinda Cheesy and cocky but catchy.

Though it hit to close to an anime cliché and trope for comfort.

To think any of this was really. Sometimes she wished deep in her heart that if this had been a dream she’d never wake up now that it had become a nightmare after the ignorance washed away she prayed she could awaken. But alas…

She looked at her screen to see the fan website had finally loaded. The net was so slow today. She gasped as she noticed that on top was petition to ban her from lolirock! So petty! Yet it had almost all the signatures it needed. A link said why this was a suitable idea. A compilation video of her worst moments. They just put it her under a microscope. As is tabloids hadn’t been enough. Yet this is what she signed up to. 

But some videos painted her as the root of all evil which she was not. So she only evaluated her real faults and held hersef accountable.

Iris spent her time reading through the reasons over and over again until the words were etched in her head and the words floating infront of her blurred due to strain. She finally closed her laptop.

It was all right. She was nothing but a privileged girl with things handed to her. She never made her own decisions and always followed others’ leads. She was just a pretty face with a record deal due to a friend. She was nothing with her friends. She was nothing without the crown. She needed people’s help to do things. She was too dependent on others. She was stubborn and never let go of the past. Of how things were: Perfect.

At least, Auriana and Talia were well-loved.

She didn’t cry or do anything she slumped there in silence as she just sat there. Her diary was collecting dust in the drawer as she hadn’t written for months she needn’t to. She had nothing fun to write. A new lyric book had replaced the main purpose it held a few years ago. She had listened to their old songs for inspiration and nostalgia washed over her but it was also cringy as embarrassing toddler photos. It was unappealing and so off key. But hey at least they progressively got better. Singing at all events had been great. It went from open seats to assigned/booked seats.

The crown princess’s views on things changed. Not everything was fun and games. No, it didn’t mean she would start writing a song about her no. 1 fan and ex like those divas did after break ups. Publicity was one thing she didn’t need. She never did. 

And why give ammo to haters? Hadn’t they had enough locks of vulnerability to tug at?

Opening the lower drawer, a purple broken gem gleamed slightly. The other contents like her diary, old books and stickers where just rotting away. She had scavenged the safe half and kept it.

Instantly she remembered. Lev. Cold and smug but sweet. Dreamy Blue eyes. Lush silver hair. An annoying smirk. Handsome face. Strong Arms....Wow. She was just listing his features as they first flew through her mind. 

It had been a long time since then. Their paths hadn’t crossed however; he kept running through her mind throughout the year. Her fellow prisoner who was imprisoned in their own kingdom. The boy who saved her after betraying her. Twice. She hoped that he was on her—their side for real now. Her heart clenched for the second time today. Where was he? Izira and the rest never saw him and he wasn’t in the final battle. Did he ever join the resistance?

Was he? He shouldn’t be but.... then why wouldn’t he reach out. He had promised her! Or did he? 

She’d have to implement him the Mephisto memorial they’d incorporate in the fountain in the middle of town.

She grabbed the purple gem and it felt heavy with negativity and burden. A dark crystal so pretty but so hefty in mass.  
The crystal stood for Lev’s deception, Grammor’s darkness. No. She wouldn’t let it add to the mountain of losses. She wouldn’t give in to grief. Not when he could still be out there somewhere.

She recited a location spell on it. Her hairband was replaced by a crown in the middle the old pink crown to be precise. A light neon pink mandala circle glowed beneath her feet after a swirl of magic. The past year had taught her how to do complicated spells alone. The gem glowed prettily and floated out of her hands. She felt a cold connection which was very faint and old but a connection/ tug nonetheless. Relief flooded her, at least this was proof he was indeed alive. But it could be a crystal of his. She shouldn’t get her hopes up.

It was weird how the rogue appeared in her life when she needed someone, anyone to save her. This gave her nostalgia and Lev’s sweetheart moments flashed across her eyes. She didn’t want to admit it but she had a soft-spot for him. 

Her power crackled around her in pink lightening. As she showed offf a bit and let it out. She transformed into the stoic pinkette she’d gotten used to being for long periods of time. 

Time froze around her as it always did. A pink to purple ombré surrounding the place. She let her heart lead the way and teleported. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in the practice room:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A long honey reddish- brown haired girl sat on the sofa facing an over-energetic red headed girl who was talking nonstop about Volta and her numerous traditions in brief details. She also talked bout her many, many sisters. Amaru lay on the red head’s lap as she stroked his fur.

“Carissa, you should come visit Volta sometime. My bro, Jodan wants to meet you two since he already met Tali and Iry. After all, his crowning ceremony’s in a few days.” Auriana proclaimed. The new purple princess had heard from Iris about their adventures with ‘DJ Ezra’ or Prince Jodan who was the eldest surprisingly. Their sisters were very young and born in groups. Auriana was their second eldest.

“Tell him, it’s an honour.” She exclaimed. She stared at the red head with keen interest. “So Auriana, What’s your favourite memory?” 

“I love the ones in which I throw my loved ones parties. The perfect brew for happiness. What bout you?” 

“Sparing with my grandpa. He was as wise as time itself. He taught him strength that lies in myself. I’ve never been great at magic. I never reached my Shanila. Even though it should’ve happened already. So the alternative’s physical strength.” She explained. It had never bothered her much that she hadn’t attained the said power. 

“Oh sorry to hear. But, even though, I and Talia reached Shanila. We only got to experience it once. Unlike, Iris who calls on it at will. That girl’s a master spellcaster maybe even better than my far-off relative Morgana. I heard it’s powered by a special emotion that varies by person. It’s hard to use and easy to lose control of.” It took moment to process this information. She connected all the dots.

“The emotion theory is interesting. You’d probably be fuelled with happiness because that’s one thing you always try to be. I admire it about you it’s your strong point.” Lyna entered the conversation carefully analysed and adding her own little tit-bits. She put down her diary on her lap. Her movements were elegant and fined. Just a glance could tell you that she was of nobility. While the rest of them could be mistaken for peasants and warriors. “It’s getting late so rest up, darlings.”

“In a moment, what do you suppose is Iris’ power trigger?” Carissa asked.

For the first time the dazed Talia spoke up from across the room where she had been inspecting something out the undrawn window clearly. She didn’t even look up and admitted softly. So soft that no else heard her. A tear fell down her cheek.

“Love” 


	2. Back to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the rest of the story planned out. This was my first ever fic, I think. Obviously I'll heavily edit beofre posting. Some characters may seem OC rn (kinda,my poor boi, Nate) but it'll make sense later. I'll try and give all the gals enough screen time. Any suggestions are welcome!

The teen teleported to a warehouse. The same one where they fought many monsters before. As she drew closer her necklace started glowing like a beating heart. A huge crystalline statue stood in front of her. Her heart dropped. No! He was incased in a dark crystal that gave off large amounts of raw repulsive dark magic which pulsates in the air around her. It was chilling how Grammor was dead but his magic crystal remained as a monument of destruction. A clear taunt to her. She thought it would be very difficult to sense anything other than that but surprisingly his magic was also felt very strongly. A magnetic pulsing. He was high up in the crystal that was touching the ground.

He looked ready to fight back his eyes staring intensely at the distance undoubtedly where Grammor had been standing. This crystal was definitely sent here as a mockery of them and their heroism.

She clenched her fist and hurriedly used Shanila to wordless break the dark spell and she grabbed him as he fell like a limp rag old. In her Shanila, she felt weightless and at peace so she could tap into potential she never knew. Shanila didn’t add any special powers; it only added ability to use it. ‘An ole hat of cheap tricks’ one viewer had commented bout the dumb effects which unbeknownst to them where her actually magic. Her magic fluctuated as if it were being stripped from her. Suddenly she felt all forces confine her and the trying to swallow her whole. Until the cold ground crashed into her,

She reverted to normal Iris before he fell right in her arms causing her to tip off balance and fall with him on top. Small pink sparkles filled the room. The wind had been knocked out of her. Tidal waves of residual pain from the fall jolted up her back. Scrambling her senses.

He stirred and was twitching from pain. His muscular frame was squishing her .Using her puny arms, she sat up right and let his head fall on her lap. She could use her Shanila at will because she has a certain emotion that drives her. She worriedly looked into his pale face. His chest started falling rhythmically again. Happiness coursed through her veins.

“Pr-Princess?” He blurted opening his eyes a bit and trying really hard to shift, before he fainted in her arms. His eyes were the same shade of brilliant blue she had seen before. He smelt of soil, leather and flowers. His unkempt hair had become slightly longer reaching the nip of his neck and he had become a bit taller than he was before. Iris would only reach his chin now.

“ Lev!” She hissed as she put her hands on either side of his head to see his face for bruises as he fell from quite a height, making her hands brush through his silky milky hair. He looked older and handsome now even with a few small cuts and dirt. Iris kicked herself. This poor boy needed help and she was simply gawking at his appearance. She wiped the dirt off with her handkerchief as too not infect his small wounds. She thought of using her Shanila but decided against it. 

The pink girl’s heart beated like a drum when she noticed his unsteady breathing. Was it cause of the cold in this bare warehouse. Her crown transformed into the center of her head and her eyes turned light lavender. This was the midpoint of her powers between her normal state and Shanila. 

She’d call it Nill to reference that feeling for airiness. This used to drain her but training made her numb to this. She lifted him off his feet-quite literally- , held (not incased) him a magical cocoon to protect him from the harsh cold and made her away to her home. She didn’t want to make him relive the nightmare of being trapped for who knows how long.

It was quite the struggle and her hands started throbbing. Strangely, she hadn’t used this midpoint since after she got her Shanila. She soared through the sky, admiring the city sights. She had arrived home quicker than it usually took her.

She gently placed him on her bed like a mother would put her baby. The pink cocoon dissolved into flower petals. Yes, a little dramatic flare she learned for the stage. She tucked him in with a warm blanket. She washed his face with a wet towel and tended to his scratches which were only on his face and used a spell to check his vitals. Everything was fine besides the fact that the white-haired bigshot had been lacking magical strength. So all that magic he used to signal her from the crystal had drained him. She was joyful her friend was alive and well. She winced as she remembered the same couldn’t be said for Mephisto. 

A tear fell off her cheek for the nth time today. She felt her weakest this day. Praxina went off her rocker and will strike her down one day. Her grief must be unimaginable. She felt sorry for her. But also needed to pry that mask shard off her face. Deep down the energy was just controlling her. Praxina has a soft side. That soft side existed because of her twin. He was her soft side.

The lead singer’s initial reaction was very cold. Iris could have calmed Praxina down but instead she had been aggressive towards her.

They all saw it when she turned to the virtuous side but decided to give her happy life up for her brother. To this day she wished she hadn’t let the purple-haired girl decide to take flight .It was all the pinkette’s fault since...Nevermind. She’d make things right if it was the last thing she’d do. He couldn’t be dead. Or she hoped.

She saved Lev. She smiled. She’d save Mephisto too. 

Mephisto had potential for greatness and turns out he was the best fighting partner. When he helped defeat the monster trapping their friends. His powers had completed hers and he soundlessly followed her lead. They had used their swords to end the monster. Shame they promised never of speak of the matter since he could’ve gotten help.

She couldn’t deny she had a small crush on him. She was even sure that all the members of lolirock did except for Lyna. That same day he had bowed graciously and even said that if he weren’t evil, it would be an honour to serve her when she became queen of Ephedia. She wanted to take him up on that offer. He was the only guy who made her giggle like a school girl. They could be best friends at least.

Nobody knew of their epic team up because they sworn to secrecy. She even remembered the time that he fell under the monster’s love spell and acted so cute and sweet that she almost fell for his goofy charm. He was stronger than this. He even stayed after his twin sister left to give them the amulet. She hated how helpless everyone really was. Back to the moment at hand.  
  
Lev looked uncomfortable as he shifted in his sleep and a button fell off the tight top. Maybe, she could get one of Nate's outfits from the guestroom and lend em to Lev? She should text Nate, those were his extras but what id he wanted them back. Uhhh, she did it again put her mind back on Nathaniel her soul felt broken and empty

They were of the same size but obviously, Lev was built due to learning hand-to-hand combat and slightly taller than him. She flushed looking away. Tomorrow was a weekend so on one would come check up on her so she decided to let him sleep in her room and on her queen-sized bed. 

Also the downstairs had four guest rooms now (if any new additions to the team would come because the home was renewed to install rooms on the top floor for Lyna and Carissa. It was midnight and too late for her to transfer him downstairs.

She took her checkered backless sofa and combined it with her sofa that stood at the end of the bed. Lev needed to heal so she took the temporary ‘bed’ instead.

She walked to her vanity to remove her shimmery pink lip gloss. She used makeup and she wasn’t ashamed of it. Makeup is art and it brings out the best in people without magic. One should simply remove it before going to bed. She wrote a small note and left it on the table.

She went and changed into a perfectly pink nightie. She took an extra blanket and pillow from the cupboard and settled in her makeshift bed. It felt weird sleeping in the same room as Lev. The only boy that made her blush like crazy. She let thoughts race across her mind.

Lev came here last time so how much of her room had he seen through the window? She hadn’t changed it up much besides moving the desk and bookshelf around. Lev was incased in a huge crystal like Nathaniel was once upon a time or many times at that. The princess in a shining dress had saved her dude in distress many a times. She dozed off listening to Lev’s gentle breathing. It was calming.  
———————————————————


End file.
